


Show, Don't Tell

by keeping_your_distance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_your_distance/pseuds/keeping_your_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from all the loud buzz from his usual Saturdays, Daichi felt he could take this chance to slow his pace and relax in the placid ambience of the art gallery.</p><p>To be frank, he's surprised he's enjoying the place more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could have spun on his heel and walk straight through the entrance and grab a bite before meeting up again with Asahi, but something about this place feels different. Somewhat exciting.

"Alright, so I'll meet you back here in 2 hours. If you're ever hungry, there's a cafe near the entrance." Asahi parted with a wave and sped fast towards the back of the building. Abandoning Daichi in his first visit to an art gallery. He lets his eyes wander around the space and without referencing to the map in his brochure, his feet started moving with no destination in mind. The outside of the building looked like it was moved from the fancy churches of England and squished into one of the lesser-known streets of the town. But it's interior was honest and spacious, quiet and almost therapeutic. It was the perfect calming medicine for Daichi, away from all the loud buzz from his usual Saturdays. So he took this opportunity to slow his pace and relax in its placid ambience.

The exhibition features a collaboration with names of artists wanting to become noticed by critics. Like an initiation to enter the art world. The venue consists of small rooms, each presenting an artist and their compositions. He remembered Asahi saying that this exhibition didn't have an overall theme, but each featured artist can choose their theme as long as it is summarised in a single word. He takes a step into a room titled  _iridescent_. Before this, it was  _torpedo_. And before that it was  _dining._

He looks past a few paintings before shuffling through a classy looking crowd, many of them wearing suits and fancy dresses. He looks down at his casual every day meeting-with-friends attire and contemplates if he's too out of place. Maybe he should've put in a bit more effort for today. Though after walking around, he felt relieved when he saw others who weren't as upper-class. He continues to look at the paintings - after all, that's the reason anyone would be here in the first place. But it was difficult to accomplish since there were small masses surrounding each artwork and could only manage to get a small glimpse. He'll come by again when there're not many people.

Daichi resumes looking around, often stopping by at paintings and statues that no one occupied at that time. Sometimes he would show a smile when he spots those 'random abstract' sculptures spaced in the middle of the room. They were creative and eye-catching that's for sure. There were many he liked, especially those that looks as if it was almost moving, a sense of motion compared to still life portraits. It must have been because he's been busy ever since he took on that part-time job. He hasn't had the time to just stand still and idle, there was always something to do especially when he's still new at it. He's lucky that they were giving him clients when he's just started.

To be frank, he's surprised he's enjoying the gallery more than he thought he would.

He returns to the cafe and orders a cappuccino before returning to a bench in the middle of the room. He takes a sip as he observes the paintings from his seat. He checks his watch and sees the hour hand hover over 5. 'One hour to go.'

"Daichi, nice to see you here." A voice speaks beside him, his voice breaking the silence in the room. Daichi was startled but he looked up to find a familiar face.

"Ennoshita," Daichi stands from his seat, happy to see an acquaintance. The two had just met together recently, just a couple of days before the exhibition opened. He gave out the tickets to both Asahi and him in person. He was rather reserved and quiet based on Daichi's first impression but as they got to know each other that day, it was as if he had known Ennoshita since way back. Daichi stands up and reached his hand out for a handshake. "Thanks for the tickets. Luckily the opening is on my day off."

"Sorry for giving it when it was so close to the opening," Ennoshita smiles and shakes his hand. "But I'm glad you're enjoying your time here. The gallery gave us free tickets, it'd be a waste not to use them."

"Which of the paintings were your client's?" Daichi asks.

Ennoshita gestured to come along and follow him. "Just like you, this is his first time being in an exhibition - his works that is. He's introducing and taking the chance to advertise himself to persons of interests. You might see him when he comes back."

Daichi took his last sip and followed Ennoshita. Passing by a couple of people, the two arrived at an area near the back of the venue. When Ennoshita took a final turn, he walks into the room of intricate paintings and Daichi felt as if a breath of wind gushed towards him. It wasn't as though it was a completely different style than all the other paintings. To Daichi, he saw the vibrant colours and looked as if it had a life of its own and was desperate to pop out of its four corners.

Ennoshita chuckled at Daichi who stood at the centre looking around with eyes filled with awe. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Daichi furiously nodded, "Yeah it is. Where did you get an artist like this?"

Ennoshita crossed his arms and with a huff, his face showed a complacent smile. "Took me months until I was able to sell his work. This guy was a tough one to persuade. It was the same in high school."

"Were you two classmates?" He asked.

"No, no. I was in the art club and he was on the volleyball team at school. During the days when there's no practice, he would visit the art rooms and end up helping himself to paints and whatnot." Ennoshita explained.

Daichi's line of sight moved away from the paintings to a figure approaching the two. "Ennoshita!" It was Asahi, greeting a wave from a small distance. Daichi can bet that he's been to almost every nook and cranny of the exhibit from the brochures and cards he collected in his hand. Asahi's smile beamed with satisfaction. "I haven't been to an exhibition in ages, thanks so much. Sugawara's paintings are beautiful as always."

Ennoshita returns a smile. "No problem."

Daichi felt that Asahi spoke of this Sugawara with fondness. "You've met the artist?"

"Met him?" Asahi placed his hands on his sides and puffed his chest out. "He and I were classmates!" He declared showing the same proud smile Ennoshita made before. "Take a look around, it's amazing. You might be able to see him around," He told him, pointing to the paintings to the left with the swerve of his head before he and Ennoshita start walking to the cafe for a break.

Daichi strolled away, his eyes stuck onto each painting he passes. There was something in the paintings that he admired but to his amateur eye, he couldn't pinpoint what it was and that thought slowly unsettled him. All of a sudden his phone began to ring, distracting the other visitors. Daichi faced his back away from the peering guests and accepted the call with a cupped hand in front of his mouth.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Yo Daichi." A voice greeted from the other side of the line.

"Hey Hajime, what's up?"

"Sorry to bother you on your day off, just called to tell you that you got a new job. Around noon, tomorrow. You up for it?"

"Sure, just send the details. I'll take it from there."

"Also... someone took a sick leave at the last minute and they had a job tonight. If you have time on your hands, could you take care of it? I'll add extra to your pay."

"No problem, I've got nothing on tonight anyway."

"Roger that, I'll send the details as soon as I can." He says before ending the call.

Daichi slotted his phone back into his pockets but when he turned around, he winced when a stranger's head clashed against his nose. He took a step back and rubbed his sore nose. "So sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going-" Daichi opened his eyes and saw silver hair, panicking as his heart skipped a beat when he knew that he bumped into an old man. He looked down to see other's face, his heart thumping for a completely different reason.

"Ah... no, it's okay." The stranger massaged his forehead, reassuring Daichi with a smile.

Daichi couldn't tell what sort of expression he was making as he stared at the man from top to bottom. He could feel his breath becoming chopped and unnatural like he was forgetting how to function as a normal human being. He snapped out of it when he could feel the other's gaze pressing on him.

"I-I didn't see what was in front of me. It's just... wow..." Daichi was internally screaming. Wow to the painting, or to the charming young man standing in front of him? He needed a way to divert the man's attention someplace else.

"I was looking at the paintings... You see, I'm not into art or anything, but this... It looks like a mess but when you take your time staring, you can just see it... transform into something else."

"Do you like it?"

"It's only been five minutes and I could safely say that this is my favourite. I think I'm a fan."

The man chuckled. Daichi could hear the softness in his sudden outburst and could feel a tingling feeling, something fluttering at the centre of his stomach. Maybe it was something that he ate earlier that didn't settle.

"Do you have a favourite?" The man perked up a conversation.

"It's hard to choose from the amateurish eye," Daichi took a quick look around and pointed at the painting with a flock of birds located on the other side of the small room. "I like that one."

The person before him made a questionable tone. "That one, huh."

"Is there something wrong?" Daichi asked.

"Oh no no, nothing's wrong. It's just-"

Suddenly, Daichi's phone began to ring, catching the two of them by surprise. He apologises before seeing the details that were sent. He glanced over the message the check where his duties are needed.

"A message from your girlfriend I presume?" He asked.

"Sorry to break it to you but unfortunately, she doesn't exist." He replies. "New shift at work since someone backed out last minute," He answers as he continues to scroll down to the details, "It's at 6:30. I've got tonnes of time lef-"

"It's past 6 already."

"What?" Daichi looked at the man and back at the clock on his phone. He only has 20 minutes to get to his workplace to get ready and then to the client's place. He shoved his phone in his pocket. "I am so sorry, I have to go."

"Will you make it?" The man asked, worrying in Daichi's behalf.

Daichi thought that it was a refreshing approach; the person before him showing concern for a stranger whom he'd just first met a couple of minutes ago. "Of course I will," He says as he smiled before turning to the exit and waving him goodbye.

"Well, see y-"

"W-Wait!"

Daichi stopped in his tracks. "What is it?"

"Could you tell me your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the usual short messages of client details, a long message stretched across his lock screen.
> 
> 'Morning Daichi, you have been assigned to a new client. Long-term. Come to HQ today 15:00 to oversee the new documents.'

"You're late! By 20 mins too!"The client swung the door open, almost colliding with Daichi at the door stop. Despite the pretty face given to the man before him, a piercing gaze missiled daggers until he saw a familiar face. He bobs his head down and up leaning against the door, raking his fingers through his brown well-maintained hair. "Oh, it's you again Daichi."

"Good evening to you too, Oikawa." He greets as he walks into the house with his tools. It wasn't the first time he's been called to Oikawa's apartment. In fact, he's been to his place a lot more compared to his other clients. He knew where everything was; Oikawa's bedroom with the ceiling filled with glow-in-the-dark space decorations to his cluttered sort of movies about the extraterrestrial life in space. Despite his non-existent interest about aliens and what-not, he learnt a lot about them through Oikawa's neverending drabbles from back they were roommates in university. Daichi cringed at the memory.

He places his tool bag beside the kitchen bench before reaching down to get the tools that he might need. "What needs fixing this time? Window? Sink?"

Oikawa stood by the end of the hallway next to the kitchen. "The light bulb in the bathroom broke."

Daichi paused and looked at him. "The light bulb in the bathroom?"

Oikawa crossed his arms and nodded. "The light bulb in the bathroom."

"You called us for that?"

"It's dark and I want to have my night shower in peace." He shrugged his shoulders loosely.

Daichi sighed, "Arriving 20 minutes late made no difference. I'm sure I have a spare bulb in the van, hold on." He went to fetch a spare and walked towards the bathroom (second door down the other hallway past the kitchen and living room). The light from the hallway aided him in his task and after a quick push, twist and a flick of a light, his job here was done. It could've been done by anyone. Apparently, Oikawa isn't just anyone. Daichi's known that since a long time ago. "Is that all? Or do you want me to tuck you in bed?"

Oikawa was leaning against the door frame, arms still crossed. "No need for that thanks," He smiled, "I'll take my shower after you go but before that, do you want to have some coffee?"

Daichi walked down the ladder and carried his tools to the kitchen before sitting down on one of the stools on the kitchen bench. "Only 10 mins."

"Of course." Oikawa complied, preparing a quick instant brew from the water he had boiled a few minutes earlier. Oikawa remembered the way Daichi prefers his coffee from back when they were roommates in university; one tablespoon coffee, one and a half sugar with a third of the cup of milk. He walks over to the fridge and stops, "Want some cake?"

"Yeah, su-"

"Stay for another 10 mins and you can get a second slice free," Oikawa smirked, eyes glinting. He knows very well of Daichi's sweet tooth and knows that there was no way he could've refused.

"Fine."

"I knew you would," Oikawa opens the fridge and takes out a couple sweet slices and placed them on the bench, later placing a brew of coffee at his side. Daichi feasted his eyes on the professional level creations. No matter how many times he looked at it, he could never comprehend the large contrast with its maker.

"You never look like someone who's interested in cooking."

"Well you never know, a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." He said as he took a bite into his creations. "It always happens in books and movies -- It's a fool-proof plan."

It's kinda hard to say no to that since he succumbed for a second plate.

He ignored him and went straight for a bite. Daichi has always felt strangely annoyed at how Oikawa could do anything - really, anything - once he puts his mind to it. Making him all the more suspicious when he calls just for a light bulb and broken glass.

"Why did you call us when you could've done it yourself?" Daichi asked.

"Well... There's this one employee from your service," Oikawa leaned by the bench, took a sip and cupped the mug in his hands, "He came over for house maintenance that the landlord books every couple months... Ever since then I've been booking from your company to see him again. It's long-winded I know."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No, I asked the landlord but he's not telling me." Oikawa scowled at the blurry memory of a younger man shaking his pudding hair. "Stupid Kenma."

"I'll have a look at it if you want me to."

Oikawa's eyes seemed to gleam and almost slipped out a small smile but from the fridge, he slides another plate under Daichi's nose. "Third one's on the house."

-

Daichi's shift the next day doesn't start until in the afternoon, so he spent his morning indulging in his time alone. As soon as he gets up in the morning, he brings up a new show on the tv to marathon and lets it play in the background as he attempted not to burn the eggs for the umpteenth time.

He accomplishes cooking his first edible batch of sunny-side ups when he is greeted by Iwaizumi, and his morning call of new jobs for the next couple of days. At first glance the text was written differently than days before, unlike the usual short messages of client details, a long message stretched across his lock screen.

_'Morning Daichi, I cancelled your shift at Tsukishima's place and Tadashi will take go in your stead. You have been assigned to a new client. Long-term. Come to HQ today 15:00 to oversee the new documents.'_

_'This is it'_ , Daichi thought. Long-term clients are managed by the latter experienced staff especially those who understand the ropes of the business and can deal with any problem the client has as long as doesn't breach the borders of hospitality. Is he ready to take the next step?

He sipped his last bit of coffee and was reminded with a reassuring sense of relief. Of course, he's ready, he wouldn't have been given the responsibility for it.

A buddy system exists in the particular company Daichi works in and Iwaizumi Hajime has been supervising his progress from day one. Every day becomes a new challenge that he would gladly take (he's often reminded him to call him Hajime). He's been working at a comfortable pace under his rule without having the need to stress or complain. If Hajime says he's ready, he's ready.

He finished his last piece of breakfast and began to do his daily chores before leaving. It's become a habit from work with all the maintenance and cleaning. When he cleans his place, he feels a different sense of accomplishment of both client and employee.

Daichi shifted the blinds open and made way for the morning rays that illuminated the spacious room. Now it's easy to see what is needed to be done. Dishes, new bed sheets, and laundry should be okay for today. Time flies by when you have a lot of things to do.

-

"Here's your new client," Hajime slid a folder across the table, "It'll be their first time with this service, so they won't have a general idea we work. You're scheduled to have your first shift there in an hour so take your time getting familiar with their conditions."

Daichi took the folder in his hands and flipped through the pages:

Sugawara Koushi. 21 years old. He's currently a student at a university nearby. Has a pet dog and cat. Daichi recognised his address since it's one of the streets branching off the main road. If his memory serves him well, this 'Sugawara' lives two blocks away from his place. He's requested for regular weekly visits on Sundays and Wednesdays and if further requested, a Tuesday visit is acceptable. Conditions include both maintenance and cleaning. (The rest of the pages were the extra terms and conditions, and other 'things to know' brochures that Hajime made Daichi carve it into memory.)

"The client has booked our service for a year but, I've made you temporary staff for three months. I'll see your progress at the end of that period and decide whether you can continue." Hajime continued to type onto his computer and finally submitted the documents of his placement. "This'll be your first time taking this client and I'm willing to answer any questions you have."

"We'll just see how it goes," Daichi motioned himself out of that chair and said goodbye to the other employees on his way out. He started his engine and began to revise the client's profile in his head, _'Sugawara Koushi. 21 years old. Uni student. Dog and cat.'_

Somehow, his name sounded familiar, but from where? Asahi and Ennoshita boasting expression come to mind and that's when Daichi had his 'aha' moment. The artist's name was Sugawara. What if, the client is the artist himself? Without knowing whether it's true or not, Daichi feels a bit restless.

And like a string to a balloon, the thought of paintings led to a faint memory of a certain someone's irresistible smile that shone almost on par to their silver locks. He remembers the man he bumped with yesterday.

Before he rushed out of the gallery, in the midst of the commotion and almost tripping on his own feet to a complete stop, the anticipated beating from his chest formed the words that came out of his mouth:

_"It's Daichi."_

Something's wrong. He replayed the scene in his head over and over again but he couldn't find his answer.

_'Crap.'_

Daichi forgot to ask for his name.

He cursed himself for not asking and punched the driving wheel in frustration.

"OH SHI-"

Daichi had turned to the client's street and screeched to a halt when a black cat ran across the road. It was as if the heavens heard his cursed plea and he wanted to take it back. Daichi was bewildered and took a deep breath, almost panicking inside wondering if he killed the poor thing. He jumped out of the van and his legs almost gave way in relief when he saw that it was fine, not injured but only curled and shaken. _'I am so sooo sorry.'_ Daichi thought, his voice stuck in his throat.

Daichi crouched down to carefully place the cat off the road until an unknown man who seems to be the owner of the cat rushed towards them, picking it up and cradled the terrified animal. Once the cat calmed down, he was able to climb up their owner's shoulder. The owner continued to pet it.

Caught in the act by the owner, Daichi was almost as terrified as the cat before and expected an icy glare frosted with an immense level of hate ready to impale him any moment now.

"Watch where you're going! What were you thinking?! Do you know how dangerous that was?!" The owner belted out in anger in a voice that almost forced Daichi to flinch, his head lowered down and shoulders raised. Daichi's met mad clients but this man might be the one that tops them all.

"I-I'm sorry," Daichi stammered, head still looking at the ground, "I was distracted. I made you and your cat go through something like that I am so so sorry." Daichi could see the arm of the man's shadow branching out towards him. The owner had removed his hat but Daichi's vision remained straight down to the floor.

"You're... Daichi, right?"

Daichi's head raised in an instant to the man. The cat had climbed onto his shoulders and rested its stomach onto his owner's silver locks. It's him. The guy from yesterday. Daichi nodded back, feeling slightly depressed that he couldn't reply with the other person's name.

"You stormed out of the gallery before I could say my name." Struggling to balance the cat on his head, he leans a little closer and stretches his hand out.

"It's Sugawara Koushi. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with the inactivity (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I'm now currently in the middle of my holidays so if I get my ass working I can finish a major part of it (even better, I could actually finish the whole thing but we'll see)  
> That saying, if I don't upload chapter 3 in the next 2 weeks, you'll probs get it once the term finishes (that's about 8-10 weeks rip me)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi sighed, "I ended up having three clients to take care of." The numbers increased, but it didn't matter to Daichi. Maybe it'll be like having pets of his own.

 

It took a while for Daichi to get his head around how he ended up in this situation until he was pounced by a large dog, and judging from ruptured laughter that replaced the lack of panic on Koushi's expression, this must be his other pet dog. He was caught off guard by the weight that landed on his stomach and took a few steps back when its front paws punched his chest. His head leaned back to avoid sudden kisses and took notice of its fur, notably patched with mixtures of light brown and black with white that sprouted a diamond on its forehead to its nose, reaching to its chest and legs. The dog stole a peck on his cheek as it jumped from its two hind legs.

 

"Milah! Come on, _off_ " Koushi pulled the dog away and kept it by its side, fingers clasping onto her collar. Both of his hands (and head) were heavily occupied yet stands unfazed. "You must be the new caretaker right?"

 

Daichi wiped off the slobber on his face. "Yeah... I am."

 

"Oh thank god, I was worried that I wouldn't get home before you arrived." He lowers himself so that the cat lands gracefully to the ground, walking circles around her owner's legs. He points towards his house that was only a short jog distance, "Bring your car over there and I'll show you around the house."

 

Daichi happily obliged and returned to his driver's seat and looked around the front just in case he runs over the cat again. He watched as Koushi walked onto the footpath and released his dog, which dashed towards the door and followed by the cat that walks with an elegant stride. The road is clear and a long press of the pedal was only needed to arrive at the driveway of the house. Koushi was still jogging a few metres away but his pets kept him company by the front door. When he arrived, he opens the door and after being almost trampled by the animals, Daichi was welcomed into his humble abode.

 

His house was simple; a long hallway in the middle that branches off into smaller rooms and leads to the wide open space at the back of the house, where the kitchen, dining and living rooms are. By the living room wall, there were floating shelves flooded with photographs of his family and friends with little small trinkets around it. The light from the windows seemed to reach indoors, illuminating everything, the warmth contributing to the homely atmosphere. Past the open space was a porch that faced the backyard where his pets run around. The backyard was filled with luscious green and was surrounded by a palette of flowers that practically screamed 'spring' to anyone who laid their eyes on it.

 

Koushi places his hands on his hips, "Well here it is, the house you'll be taking care of for the next couple of months." He huffs a breath and rummages in the kitchen, "Since this is your first visit, just take your time getting familiar with everything. I haven't finished the plan that I was supposed to give you, but if you have any questions just ask, not a problem."

 

Before going out to the back of the house, he decides to look into the smaller rooms. He opened the doors to the bedroom and his study and only for a brief moment, saw Koushi's true colours. His bedroom wasn't messy per se, everything is where it should be but less... organised; used clothes scattered at the edge of his unmade bed, little bottles of lotions cluttered on top of his drawer and a few opened sketchbooks that piled on top of each other beside the bed. Some parts of his room remain untouched. He's a moderate cleaner, only messing with the things that he needs to get by each day.

 

He looks around the other rooms, peeking at the bathroom and the study. He walks over to the room closest to the wide space, only to find that it was locked. Koushi who was still in the kitchen followed the sound of the door. "That's my studio. You can clean every room in the house except for that one."

 

Daichi nodded and Koushi smiles as he walks back to the kitchen. He leads his way towards the backyard and feels the warmth of the wooden porch with each step. He contemplated for a bit if it was okay to take if his socks and was once again caught off guard when Milah quickly approaches him, carrying a toy in her mouth. She brushes herself across his legs before turning around with bounces of energy, dropping the toy in front of him and wagging her tail. Daichi takes the toy in his hands and he could see her tail wag a little bit more restlessly, even more so when he raises the toy like a baseball pitcher. He throws it to the middle of the grass and Milah chases it fervently. Maybe she's forgotten the idea of 'fetch' but she ends up throwing it around herself, so Daichi continues to take a few steps around the porch again and maybe take a sit down at the edge.

 

He wonders where the black cat might be lingering until he accidentally kicks it in the gut with his foot. The cat jolted in surprise and screeched as he scratched his foot for revenge. He felt her nails prickling through his cotton socks. It was painful but he at least deserves that. Daichi pleads the cat, clasping his hands to pray for her forgiveness. She glares but lands beside him, curling into a ball. Daichi was relieved to let off the hook and reached to stroke her fur but was greeted again with her claws. It seems that she understands that what Daichi did to her was unintentional, but she has her guard up. Daichi's not gonna get this cat's trust that easily.

 

"I'm surprised she's even sitting next to you," Koushi says as he sits down on the other side, handing him a can of soft drink.

 

Daichi shakes his head, "We're not supposed to accept gifts, you know." He remembers his last visit to Oikawa's place and since he was a college roommate that resulted in becoming a close acquaintance, he refuses to count him as a client.

 

"It's not a gift, come on. Take it." He nudges the can towards Daichi's face. It was annoying and it was cold but took the can into his own hands.

 

"Thanks."

 

Koushi takes a sip from his drink, "The cat's name is Solas. The other one is Milah. I don't know what you did to make them like you, but you're doing a good job."

 

"But I haven't done anything? I mean, I almost crushed Milah-- twice." Daichi looks at Solas and creased his brows, "Are they not that friendly to other people?"

 

Koushi laughs. "They're fine with other animals, but to people and owners they're not as open." He explains. "Milah's a family pup, a gift from my parents who're in the countryside. And I picked up Solas when she was lying sick in the middle of the park while I was taking Milah out for a run during winter. Didn't have the heart to just walk past so I took her in. She was a fighter at the start but in the end, she's opened up to us."

 

As if she was being called, Solas scoots over to Koushi's lap. Milah approaches Koushi with the toy once again in her mouth. Koushi hooks her closer and smiles at Daichi. "And here we are -- our three-member family."

 

Daichi sighed, "I ended up having three clients to take care of." The numbers increased, but it didn't matter to Daichi. Maybe it'll be like having pets of his own. And maybe, the pets might see him as the newest fourth member. That's his wishful thinking of course.

 

Koushi laughs. "Just don't kill them by accident next time alright?"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daichi returns to the main centre report shortly to Hajime. When he arrived his mentor was nowhere to be found and instead saw a note in his place; _'small errand nearby. be back before 5'_  He checks his phone to see that he'll be coming in around 20 minutes.

 

He walks around to the rest area and braces for impact face first to a beanbag or two - one of the most treasured equipment in the building. Everybody has their share of difficult customers and over time the small resting corner grew into a slumber chamber. Topples of bean bags and blankets were compiled for the sleepy and some people brought in their old game consoles. The entire corner at the back of the room became an oasis in-between shifts.

 

"Daiiii-chi!" A heavy bulk jumps on top of him, pressing his head deeper into the bag. He struggles and feels his temper rising when the lump of weight stays above him and laughs. "Guess what?"

 

Daichi shifts his head to the side for sweet relief. "Kuroo, Get _off_  me."

 

"Sorry, sorry." He says as he slides down to the side giving Daichi the time to shuffle. "Hey guess what."

 

"What."

 

"I got transferred here. I'm starting next week."

 

Daichi looms on the impending danger. "You aren't."

 

Kuroo grins, "Ohoh, but I am."

 

"Oh no."

 

"Oh yes."

 

"He is." Hajime arrives and glares down at the new guy. The lights from behind him highlighted his intimidating expression sending chills to the two. "I've been assigned to watch over your transfer for 2 weeks. Don't do anything like last time or else you'll be moved back."

 

"Sure, sure no problem." Kuroo waves the invisible darts to the side.

 

"Alright let's go," Daichi shuffles around to escape the clutches of the beanbags. "You come too Kuroo, we'll celebrate your transfer over some dinner."

 

"I'm gonna have to pay for you guys don't I."

 

"Maybe."

 

The three walked down the street to a family restaurant. To Kuroo's relief, they each paid for their own meal and proceeded to an empty table. It was a rule that Hajime created. Having dinner with your student initially helps them to get used to their work and each other (that is, if both parties were free to accompany). Daichi agreed to the idea and discovered that it was convenient since he couldn't cook well. Sooner or later it became a habit, meeting once or twice a week.

 

Daichi sat on one side and Kuroo was pulled to sit with Hajime. That way Kuroo might control himself a little.

 

As they bite out of their burgers and chips, Daichi began to talk about his first visit. When he tells them about how they first met, Kuroo snickers and Hajime couldn't help but chuckle. He tells them how Suga was a painter and that he had met him yesterday without knowing.

 

"Hmm, sounds like fate." Kuroo teased.

 

Daichi spills his drink. "W-What? What do you-" He chokes on his words.

 

"OoOoOoh Daichi's in lovee," Kuroo teases with a playful whistle.

 

"WHAT are you saying?"

 

Hajime passes him some extra tissues. "Just don't breach the company's guidelines while you're at it."

 

"Not you too..."

 

"I'd say coincidences like this aren't something you should ignore but keep in mind that you're still at work. Whatever you do outside of work won't affect me." He crosses his arms, a sign that says not to bring him into this but he unexpectedly okay with this. "Oh yeah, since you're taking on your first big client, I'll have to take some of your smaller clients. At least for a couple of weeks until you get used to the new schedule. You'll have to send me their details though, I'll talk to them about your new situation when I meet them."

 

"Thanks, Hajime."

 

"No problem."

 

"Well," Kuroo butts in with a stretched smile. "I say we go for drinks after this."

 

"You're paying," Hajime says, standing up to leave for the nearest bar.

 

Daichi stands too but turns to Kuroo and pats his shoulder. "I hope you have enough money 'cause Hajime has a very high tolerance for alcohol. And he can drink a lot." Daichi tries to ignore the tears falling from Kuroo's face as he walks towards Hajime.

 

Kuroo makes a promise to himself to never go drinking with Hajime unless someone else is paying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point in the two years that I have not touched this fic, I seemed to have misplaced (read: forgot) how the plot was supposed to go... But don't worry! Bits and pieces are coming back
> 
> Hopefully, and I mean HOPEFULLY, this fic will eventually go to places that I only dreamed of achieving (aka finishing)
> 
> Thank you so much for being patient ^^


End file.
